Only From You
by Sayain Girl
Summary: Naruto got a haircut. He absolutly hates it and wont stop complaining. So its up to Sasuke to shut him up. Pairing: SasuNaru. Yaoi. Fluffy, One-shot.


**A/N: **This stemmed from a scenario I recently had with my boyfriend over a hair cut I recently acquired - Its not my fault the woman did such a crappy job!!!!! She…she….she made me freaking _**butch! **_

**BUTCH.**

God I was so angry…but then he made it better – like he always does ^///^ so I just had to write this little plot of fluff that my ever faithful plot bunnies supplied me with. God I love the plot bunnies. Seriously, they make my day complete. Their so cute, and fluffy! …Okay sometimes their angsty, but mostly their fluffy I swear! Okay I believe I have drabbled long enough, haha, and if it wouldn't give off my location I would tell you guys exactly what hairdressers you should _**never **_go to for a SIMPLE HAIRCUT.  
–coughs-  
but I can't…so yeah, you guys are on your own.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. But I do own this fluff –snuggles with fluff-

* * *

_To the story!!!_

* * *

For the umpteenth time that hour, Sasuke reached over and slid his fingers through Naruto's hair. It had gotten lighter over the years, a yellow dulled by white locks. Sasuke leaned in and nuzzled into it. The blonde made a face, swatting him away with his hand.

"Knock it off."

"Sorry," Sasuke said half heartedly. Living in an empty house with your best friend had turned out to be a better experience than he had ever imagined. They were able to do so much more together. Their relationship had taken steps he had could never have imagined them to take. "It's just… so different."

Naruto twisted his lips in a grimace, running a hand across his scalp to ruffle his own hair. He let out a sigh.

"I know. The lady didn't know what she was doing."

Sasuke frowned, taking a lock of the smallers hair between his fingers.

"S'too short." The blonde continued, "I don't like it. I could have done better."

Naruto pushed the other boy away again. It was true he had just wanted a small trim. Get rid of the split ends that Sakura had commented on the other day. What he ended up getting were bangs that _just_ reached his eyebrows. And that was with his headband off! In a way, he felt naked.

"It'll grow back," Sasuke said, the comment just earning him a growl as the blonde reached for his hat, pulling it over his head tightly. "It grows fast." He offered again but the blonde did nothing more but pull the hat down tighter, tugging it until it covered his eyes.

Sasuke let out a small chuckle, "Are you embarrassed?"

"Tch, no."

"Hn."

"…Maybe a little."

"I thought so," Sasuke grinned, reaching over and sliding the silly hat off and onto the bed. "Just because your hair is ba- _different_, doesn't mean you have to hide your face."

Immediately Naruto blushed and told the other boy to shut his trap. He had a missions report to fill out, anyway. He didn't have time for this. But as he rose from the bed, Sasuke took a hold of the back of his shirt and tossed him atop the bed. With practiced ease, he rolled on top of the other boy. Naruto blinked up at Sasuke, before rolling his eyes with a muttered,"Teme".

"It's always a game with you." The blue eyes bow threw him an empty glare.

Sasuke shrugged, not even bothering to argue. He _did_ enjoy games.

He focused his attention back to the others new hair. "Oi, stop staring," Naruto squirmed a little.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," Sasuke stated. Some things never changed. And that included the dobe's stubbornness.

"Shaddup." He turned his gaze to the side, and said with a sigh, "I wish it would grow back already."

Sasuke chuckled at his dobes's frustration and expense. It was cute when Naruto whined.

"You should try taking your own advice dobe," the raven retorted, and kissed the blonde on the lips to make sure that he did just that. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth and brought his hands to the other boy's shoulders. Sasuke was a master at convincing.

When he pulled away, Sasuke, once again, ran his fingers through Naruto's hair. It was so soft, it was hard not to.

"Naruto," He started seriously, "Don't ever get your hair cut like this again."

The blonde flinched beneath him, "Is it really that bad?"

"No," Sasuke chuckled out. "I just don't want to hear you complain about something so small."

"_You_ still have all of your hair." The blonde accused.

"Damn right I do." The Uchiha sent him a signature smirk. "I just don't go chopping off my hair because of something someone says."

"Says the guy who has the whole female population of Konoha at his beck and call."

Again Sasuke grunted amusedly and kissed him. Sasuke liked that he now understood things better. Like how the blonde had put up with him for so long. And how he chased him down all across the world until the raven followed him back home. Their home. He also liked how he learned things like how to devote himself to someone; in the context of _not_ wanting to kill them, of course. Things that you can only learn once you love someone.

Things that he only felt with his dobe.

* * *

Did you like the fluff that my plot bunnies delivered to me?

You did? Good. Now theres only one thing left to do.

You know what that is?

**_REVIEW!!!_**

**_REVIEW!!_**

**_REVIEW!_**


End file.
